


They Weren't Playing Scrabble

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [84]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Coda, Dorks in Love, Help, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, Meddling Kids, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Scrabble, Secret Crush, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: kcsplace - Can’t stop the thought of Christopher using the Scrabble board to write out words like “KISS” and “MY” and “DAD” until Buck actually gets a freaking clue
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 7
Kudos: 321





	They Weren't Playing Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcsplace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kcsplace).



##  **_They Were ~~n't~~ Playing Scrabble_ **

Buck looks at Christopher concentrating on his pieces. It as round two now as they were shaking up the rules a bit.

Whenever Buck made his play Christopher's grin would falter as he'd look up at him like he was wondering what Buck thought.

"Duck is the best I can do, bud." Buck told him truthfully.

Christopher's words were 'Likes', 'He', and 'You'. As he kept huffing and clearing his throat a bit.

"You know plenty of bigger words Christopher. Are you- are you letting me win?" Buck asked.

Christopher didn't have the heart to tell Buck no. But he also wasn't sure how to ask him about what he was hinting at with his dad. It seemed easy but maybe not.

Eddie had yet to join them as he was plucking out the batteries to what tech was left in the house, aside from the analog clocks and the smoke detectors above them.

He was going to start on dinner which meant he would either make something simple or he'd have something delivered, maybe he'd try to play off making something and hide the to-go boxes again.

He popped by them as Christopher called him over to please join them in playing.

He got off the phone with the place he chose and sat down to get ready for their next game. The board games were still fun and Buck knew it was only a phase. Once Eddie felt better they'd be back to modern day once more.

Christopher looked at his dad unamused before turning back to Buck before he could see his dad's look of confusion similar to Buck's. He thought it was because of his antics with the video games but maybe not since Christopher was focused on Buck for a minute.

"Okay. One last game." Christopher said as they set it up again.

"Oh. I've got a good one." Buck put down his pieces as he got to go first this time. "H. U. G. S. Hugs."

Eddie saw Buck smile at Christopher and turn to him.

"Yeah. But I can do one better." Christopher moved his around.

"There, 'Loves'." He placed his last and looked to his dad.

"Are we going for a theme here?" Eddie asked, eyeing the board. Comparing it to the one he'd seen before they let him join them.

Christopher hid his smile in reply.

"Hmm. I guess we kinda do." Buck looked on with a gentle laugh.

Eddie looked at his letters and his tongue found his tooth as he felt Buck's eyes on him.

"Heart." Eddie put it out and looked to Christopher who nodded back very eagerly at his play. He wasn't sure what he was playing into but this definitely wasn't scrabble.

Buck had a slight blush on as he looked away but there were no digital distractions around them. The TV was long powered off. The radio too had long since been unplugged. And the phone had no reason to go off this late at night.

"What did you order dad?" Christopher asked as Buck looked to him expectantly and Christopher made his move.

R. E. A. L. L. Y. But he put A. L. L. - Y. down first as Buck caught a glance at it before Eddie answered pizza and wings from one of their favorite places to eat at.

Buck fisted the air in victory as he'd suggested that the other day but they had perfectly good and delicious leftover from Abuela's and he enjoyed eating with them.

Eddie rolled his eyes at Buck playfully and noticed it was his turn now. He looked to be putting things together more quickly then Buck had been before.

Christopher hid his mischievous giggles with faking dropping a piece as Buck helped pick it up. Ever the caring man that he was.

"Oh. Double L. Good one Chris." Buck congratulated him.

"Happy?" Eddie asked at Christopher's who nodded with a "Yeah." Looking at his dad as he put down his letters then. Christopher seemed to understand the double meaning in his words.

"Double P. Maybe we should have been keeping score this round." Buck laughed making Eddie smile from the warmth in his chest.

They went faster as Christopher was about to play his third word the doorbell interrupted them.

"Oh. We forgot about the food. Let's go set up while your dad brings it in." Buck got up and handed Christopher his crutches as Eddie went to the door.

The food was waiting as he picked it up and waved before turning.

He had two hungry boys waiting, at the sound of his stomach Eddie corrected, three, himself included.

They ate as Christopher told Buck about school and Buck shared what he could with him that was of him at work and while off duty.

Eddie got in in-between bites and before they knew it Christopher needed to turn in his assignment before a deadline and get ready for bed as Buck fixed up the place.

He was soon leaving as they had shifts the next day even though it pained Buck to leave them.

Buck told Christopher goodbye and goodnight before heading to the door with Eddie joining him.

They talked a bit before Buck was driving off and Eddie went in.

\--

It wasn't until a few days later that Buck came over. Christopher was asleep and they didn't have work so they could hang out.

"Did you- this is gonna sound weird, but- during scrabble night, did you get a feeling that Christopher was saying something. Like- I thought about it." Buck bit his lip away from Eddie as he waited his reply.

"I'm sorry. He- uh. Might have picked up on something." Eddie said. It wasn't a lie.

"You noticed it too?" Buck titled his head and ignored the TV.

Eddie's house was now rewired with electricity abuzz once more. Only a little different in places.

Buck could see the merit to Eddie's actions and fears though. After all he played into them a bit but also tried to reassure Eddie's worries.

Now there were some update rules like Christopher was to tell him if anyone said or did something that wasn't right online. But that was kinda an implied thing that just needed to be said for clarity.

The options Buck knew about and looked more into were changed along with some physical modifications to Eddie's things.

"I'm surprised it took you so long."

Eddie's words would have hurt if Buck didn't know he was only teasing him and complimented Buck's knowledge at times.

It was only fair. The coffee maker still worked great without wifi to display the weather or sports and maybe Eddie would warm up to it in time but him using it was a win. He deserved a good boost in the mornings and Buck knew he'd never buy it unless his own died.

"So- there was something for him to pick up on?" Buck asked.

When had they moved closer? Not that he was complaining but-

He turned to Eddie and saw him looking over Buck's face. It would face felt strange but not here.

"Definitely something." Eddie trailed off but breaking his eye contact with Buck.

"A good something?" Buck hoped.

"I-"

"He wants to kiss you." Christopher said getting both of them to turn towards the hallway just then.

"Christopher?" Buck asked.

"It's past your bedtime bud." Eddie said getting up.

"I'm in middle school." He replied matter-of-factly. "And, you two were taking too long. Just tell him dad." Christopher whispered but it was loud, he knew Buck heard.

"Ah. Bed." Eddie nodded.

"Okay." Chris sighed. "Night Buck."

"Goodnight buddy." Buck was left with his thoughts as Eddie made sure Christopher laid down.

He returned to Buck nervously fiddling with the couch.

"Hey. Uh. Sorry. I was gonna say-"

Buck nodded. Letting Eddie go on.

"I- don't want to scare you away. But I guess you know now." Eddie swallowed around what was next.

"You couldn't scare me away even if you tried." He shook his head. "I- umm." Buck reached out to hold Eddie's hand.

Eddie instinctively rubbed back at it as Buck moved closer.

He might not be ready but Buck could wait. For Eddie. He might need time himself. 

And in the low light of the TV and lamp Eddie moved forward slowly.

Their eyes meeting before closing as he drew near. Felt Buck's own lips that he'd thought of before.

Buck laughed making Eddie pull back but came back to kiss Eddie again quickly. Chasing him.

"Sorry. It's just- we're kissing like Chris spelled out before. I'm really dense sometimes." Buck said.

"Not all the time. And I can be a little dense too." Eddie nodded.

Buck licked his lips.

Eddie was pulling him in gently by the back of his neck then.

It was new and exciting and scary. But they had each other. They were looking forward to the possibilities before them.


End file.
